


Un crépuscule sans fin

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Tony est mort, à la plus grande surprise de Loki. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils s'apprêtent à passer l'éternité, face à ce crépuscule sans fin.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Un crépuscule sans fin

Le décor était digne des plus belles cartes postales. Des montagnes si hautes qu'elles semblaient toucher le ciel, des forêts si vertes qu'elles ressemblaient à des lacs d'émeraudes et une eau si calme que les rayons du soleil s'y reflétaient en une mer de diamants étincelants. Pas un bruit hormis les pépiements des oiseaux, la brise légère dans les feuilles des arbres et les battements de deux cœurs, réguliers et pulsant au rythme de la nature environnante. Loki tourna la tête vers Tony, laissant son regard caresser son profil, admirer ses traits, détendus comme il ne les avait jamais vus, ses yeux rivés sur l'horizon devant eux, infini, comme le temps dont ils disposaient désormais. Son calme le troublait, il était si inhabituel et en même temps si approprié à leur situation ; il rendait tout un peu plus réel, et un peu plus douloureux.

—S'il y a bien une personne que je ne pensais pas revoir de si tôt, c'est toi, avoua-t-il au bout d'interminables minutes de silence d'une voix plus frêle qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

Le temps, ici, était différent, il s'étirait entre les doigts et s'écoulait comme des grains de sable dans le sablier de leur esprit ; tout était trop tranquille et ils ne parvenaient pas à savoir si cela les rassurait ou, au contraire, les effrayait d'autant plus. L'éternité promettait d'être longue. Tony s'attarda encore une seconde sur l'astre incandescent avant de baisser la tête et de se mettre à arracher des brins d'herbe. À quoi pensait-il ? À qui ? Il y avait tant de gens là-bas à qui il devait manquer. Sa gorge se serra un peu.

—Certains sacrifices sont inévitables, finit-il par répondre.

Depuis quand parlait-il avec tant d'abattement dans la voix et ses épaules voûtées ? Quand avait-il cessé d'être le sarcastique et insupportable Tony Stark ? La frustration et l'impuissance pincèrent le cœur de Loki.

—Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre alternative ?

Tony rencontra son regard pour la première fois et Loki fut troublé par la chaleur qui y régnait, comme s'il avait absorbé toute celle du Soleil et la lui renvoyait à présent.

—Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-il, son intonation transpirant la sérénité. Sûrement. Il doit exister un monde où toi et moi sommes encore là-bas avec eux, où rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, où tu continues de chercher un moyen d'humilier ton frère et où je suis toujours le meilleur.

Son demi-sourire était ô combien arrogant, mais Loki ne le lui reprocha pas, trop heureux de retrouver un peu de l'ancien Tony, celui qu'il avait connu dans une autre vie, car, après tout, n'y avait-il pas un peu de vrai dans tout ça ? N'était-il pas le meilleur Avenger, prêt à se sacrifier pour tous les sauver, prêt à perdre ce qu'il avait tant cherché à bâtir, ce qu'il avait construit de ses mains et de son âme pour le bien de l'humanité ? N'avait-il pas, pour sauver l'univers, renoncé au sien ?

—S'il existe, reprit-il doucement, et j'aime à le croire, en tout cas, nous n'en faisons pas partie et, aussi insupportable que cela doit être pour toi, tu t'apprêtes à passer le reste de l'éternité à mes côtés.

Loki lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait, mais son regard exprimait davantage de tristesse que d'amusement. Bien malgré lui, il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Tony, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la fatalité qu'il y lisait et qui lui sautait au visage, semblable à une gifle qui le laisserait sans voix et sans souffle. À son tour, il se mit à jouer avec l'herbe à ses pieds, à l'enrouler autour de ses longs doigts blancs qui tremblaient.

—C'est juste que je préférais te savoir là-bas, pour gérer la situation.

Sa phrase n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure et il se surprit à apprécier son honnêteté, lui qui n'avait toujours été que mensonges et faux-semblants. Étrangement, il trouvait cela plus simple. Si Thor était là, il n'en croirait probablement pas ses oreilles. Mais il ne pouvait pas être là, il ne le devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà. C'était assez à supporter avec Tony, il ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Plus jamais. L'homme à son côté le tira de ses sombres pensées, mais, pour continuer dans sa toute nouvelle sincérité, il ne savait plus exactement qui était le plus voilé de ténèbres ; son esprit ou la réalité.

—J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, tout comme toi. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, maintenant. Même si ça fait mal, ajouta-t-il, la tête basse après un bref silence.

Imperceptiblement, Loki se rapprocha de Tony jusqu'à coller son épaule contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il imaginait que, tout comme lui, il avait sûrement besoin de sentir une présence physique, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne le serait plus puisqu'il était là. Ils ne bougèrent plus et regardèrent à nouveau le paysage qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Tout était si beau et si grand. Mais si vide.

—Même si ça fait mal, répéta Loki.

Face à eux, le crépuscule était de cristal et, même s'ils ne verraient plus le soleil se lever, ils ne le verraient pas non plus se coucher, coincés dans cet entre-deux où leur cœur faisaient rage au milieu de ce silence et de cette immobilité, où le vent les berçait et où la nature chantait pour eux. Où ils n'étaient plus que deux âmes qui pleuraient des larmes qui, jamais, ne couleraient.


End file.
